The Drug Deal
"Acid? I'll take that! My dick is totally gonna shrink, man." -Selling the acid to drug dealer, Chad. The Drug Deal '''is the second mission of Grand Theft Auto: Life of Crime This mission features the drug dealing feature, teaching the player on how to buy and sell drugs. '''Reward: $50 'Unlocked by: 'My Beautiful Prison 'Unlocks: 'No Tanks for the Memories '''Location: '''Carlson, Flintwood Mission Description Jack calls Mark to explain that if they want to survive in the city, they have to begin a new life of crime. Jack gives his cousin some acid, and tells where a nearby dealer is located. Meanwhile, Mark buys some weed at a low price. Post-Mission Phone Call '''Jack: '''Cousin, need to tell you something. '''Mark: '''What is it, Jack? '''Jack: '''You know that we live in a bad part of town? '''Mark: '''Of course. In this town: gangsters think they are "tough" so they street fight and knock the hell out an innocent pedestrian, stab someone over a pair of sunglasses, well - you know the damn drill. '''Jack: '''Well, if we want to survive, we gotta begin a life of crime. You know, get in trouble with the pigs, jack cars, beat the shit outta prostitutes, pull out a lousy firearm in their faces and get our money back, kill, and rob. Anything to get out of serious trouble. Now listen, we can also start drug dealing. '''Mark: '''Hmmm, seems fair enough. '''Jack: '''I know a drug dealer named Chad and he is literally craving for acid. Go to your crib, open the stash box, and collect the acid. The dealer is located at Carlson. '''Jack: '''A further dealer by the name Max, is selling weed at low, insane prices. He's located at Lake Forest Park. Good luck, kiddo. '''Mark: '''Thanks for the information, cousin. See you later. Walkthrough The mission starts with an automatic phone call; Jack explaining if they want to stay out of serious trouble they need to start a life of crime, and that Mark should get interested in drug dealing. He knows two dealers and tells his cousin where they're located at. Proceed to your safehouse and go inside the entrance. Once inside, walk over to the red stash box. There has to be an acid in there, so collect it. Head on over to the jetty tracked down at Carlson, and encounter Chad. Go to the "Sell" section, and give him the Acid. Once you sell it, you'll earn $25. Chad takes the acid, and is delighted. He warns Mark that drugs are illegal in Summerfield City, and many bums are getting arrested for it. He tells that sometimes, deals can be a bust. When the deal is over, you should receive a text message from dealer Ash. He is selling weed at a low price, so make your way to Lake Forest Park. Encounter him, and go to the "Buy" section. Purchase the marijuana (which costs $15), and exit. When finished, the cops will bust your deal and you'll get an automatic 2 star wanted level. Advance to your safehouse before you get busted, and stash the weed inside the stash box. Then, exit the apartment. Mission Complete. Objectives *Acid has been stashed at your apartment. Go there and collect them. *Advance towards the stash box and open it. *Jack has left you some acid, collect it. *Meet the dealer. *Encounter Chad. *Sell Chad your acid. *You have unread important text messages. Open up your phone and read them. *Meet the dealer who has messaged you from Lake Forest Park. *Buy the weed Ash is selling. *Lose your wanted level. *Stash the weed in the stash box. *Exit your apartment. Category:Missions in GTA Life of Crime